


love in heaven

by mercurochromekid



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: ...most are gay, Anxiety, Depression, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drinking, Recreational Drug Use, Some Established Relationships, also melchior is kind of a douche, and a sadboi(tm), bisexual Hanschen, bisexual moritz, everyone's over 21, headcanons, i'm not even sorry, mlm, oneshots, probably no smut but perhaps sexual themes, spring awakening - Freeform, this is literally just me posting shit, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurochromekid/pseuds/mercurochromekid
Summary: some self-indulgent spring awakening oneshots, vignettes, and headcanons. feel free to message me suggestions if you're so inclined





	love in heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ernst asks hanschen to help him navigate the wide, wondrous world of intoxication.  
> fluff, drabbles, cw for alcohol

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course I am. Just pour me some," Ernst insists, swatting Hanschen lightly on his upper arm.

"Okay, okay," laughed the blond boy as he brandished the glass bottle of orange-flavored vodka. "Do you want to take it as shots first or mix it with soda?"

Ernst gulped. "Um-" he thought for only a split second before deciding, _fuck it._ "Shots."

He was met with a grin. "Good choice." _I should be a bartender,_ he thought fleetingly and absently as he poured the clear, sickly sweet-smelling liquor into a tiny glass and handed it to his boyfriend. Ernst's face was an odd (and adorable) mix of apprehension and impatience. Ever the innocent one, he'd never had so much as wine in any amount larger than a sip at Christmas here and there, but when he'd come to Hanschen asking to get drunk, well. How could he refuse that sweet face? _You're the only one I can trust_ , he'd said, and damn if that didn't make Hanschen's insides melt. 

With trembling fingers Ernst took the shotglass offered to him, holding it with both hands like he was nursing a mug of hot chocolate. He shot a derisive look at his boyfriend over the rim of the glass, as he was raising one eyebrow and smirking in a manner far too amused and patronizing for Ernst's liking.

"Do you want me to count you down, or...?" Hanschen trailed off. Maybe giving him moral support and a few seconds to brace himself could get him to fucking swallow the alcohol.

Ernst shook his head vehemently. "N-No, I'm okay," he insisted. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tilted the shotglass back, gulping down the vodka. For a second all he could do was cough and sputter: "Jesus Christ," he croaked. It tasted like rubbing alcohol drunk out of a rotten tangerine peel.

Hanschen was smirking again. "Delicious, isn't it?" he asked wryly, leaning forward to offer the brunet some water, which he hurriedly took.

"Why do people drink this shit? It's... it's like--"

"Like chemicals?"

"Yeah," Ernst bemoaned. Though he had to admit: he felt oddly floaty and happy, like he did when he'd gone under light laughing gas at the dentist for a cavity filling. Suddenly a small giggle flew out of his mouth. Maybe more of this feeling was worth the taste? "Pour me another," he said, in a more commandeering tone than he'd normally employ.

He's like a medieval king demanding another round of mead, Hanschen couldn't help but think. But he obliged. Not much got to him, and he prided himself on this fact-- Hanschen Rilow was unshakeable and strong... except, that is, when it came to a certain doe-eyed, brown-haired pretty boy, who had the blond wrapped right around his little finger without even trying.

Not that he'd let Ernst waste himself, though. He was staying stone cold sober to make sure someone's judgement was intact, and he'd prepared water, some snacks, blankets, and pain relievers for the hangover that would without a doubt rear its ugly head tomorrow. Nevertheless he slid the second shot over which Ernst dutifully tossed back. He still grimaced- that taste, fucking hell- but seemed less affected.

"And see, look," Hanschen said, placing his hands on his boyfriend's to guide him to flip the glass upside down on the carpet between them. "That means you're done with that shot. After you swallow it, you flip it right away and set it down like that."

Ernst giggled again. "Okay," he hummed, a sappy, mellow smile settling onto his face.

"Aw, babe, you're tipsy. If you want more-" Ernst nodded- "Wait a little, okay? Or you'll pass out, or something, and much as I love you, I don't particularly want to clean up your vomit or tend to you whilst unconscious tonight."

"Mmkay," replied the other boy, who had leaned back into a faux-suede beanbag and was staring vacantly at the ceiling.

A while passed in this fashion. At some point Hanschen had cuddled next to him, and Ernst had snuggled back in such a way that left his head resting on Hanschen's chest. "I can feel your heartbeat," he murmured, seemingly delighted by this fact.

"Well, I'd hope so," Hanschen responded bemusedly.

"S'nice. Comforting."

Who allowed this boy to be so soft and sweet? He kissed the top of his boyfriend's brunet head.

"Can I have another?" he asked, lifting his head off of Hanschen and facing the set-up of bottles and glasses.

"Sure. Just, if you start to feel sick, I'm cutting you off, alright, Robel?" he said, pretending to be strict (though he really meant it).

"Uh huh." Ernst drank this third shot with even more ease, even setting the glass face down like he'd been shown. "I feel like I'm floating, or something. That's normal, right?" His words were starting to slur together.

Hanschen laughed. "It's normal."

"Ah! Good. Cause I feel fucking great, Hansy." Another giggle. "This is fun," he said solemnly, sounding so sincere about drunkenness that Hanschen couldn't help but grin.

"C'mere," said the blond boy, pulling Ernst close and cuddling him to his chest again. But Ernst was looking up at him with big eyes. "...What?"

"Your hair. It looks..." mid sentence, he ran his hands through his boyfriend's light blond locks. "So soft."

"Hey!" Hanschen cried, laughing and pulling back. "You're gonna mess it up." He quickly smoothed his coif back into place, but Ernst was still beaming adoringly up at him.

"I love you," he slurred, his eyes bright and his cheeks flushed pink.

The sober boy took his hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you too, dork." Ernst stuck his tongue playfully out at him.

After a little while of the two men intertwined, Ernst in Hanschen's arms, the brunet spoke up. "M'sleepy, Hansy."

"Mm, you done for the night?" Hanschen asked softly, brushing the matted hair out of the other boy's eyes. "I can clean this up real quick if you wanna get in bed, I'll be right there."

Ernst nodded sleepily and crawled up into the bed and under the covers with his eyes barely open. Hanschen quickly stacked the shotglasses and set them on the counter with the barely-drunk-from bottle, setting a glass of water and the aspirin on the nightstand next to his drowsing boyfriend. Looking up at him, Ernst made grabby-hand motions, and Hanschen obliged, slipping under the covers and letting Ernst snuggle against him.

"You're such a lightweight," he stated and wrapped his arms around the drunk and tired boy.

"Hmm... I know," Ernst mumbled absently, his voice muffled on account of his face being buried in Hanschen's shirt. The man had only managed three shots before losing lucidity.

It was okay, though. As his boyfriend fell asleep in his arms, Hanschen let his mind wander, thinking: they'd come this far. There's all the time in the world to allow Ernst to experiment with inebriation, and so long as he still trusted him, Hanschen would be right by his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo guys what the fuck is up it's past midnight and i'm barely lucid currently but!!!. i saw some of my best friends in a local SA production and after talking to my friend about it was so moved to start some oneshots. i'm still updating half-closed eyelashes (just very slowly i'm not blocked at all leave me alone) and the boyf/riends oneshots so like,,there's that? uh. enjoy and much love


End file.
